bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹梅雨, Asui Tsuyu) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a frog-girl with long black hair tied like a ribbon on her back. She has very wide eyes and pure black retinas with distinct eyelashes below her eyes. Tsuyu's hero costume is a green and black monochromatic, skintight suit with yellow high linings similar to that of a frog, she also wears goggles, gloves and boots with a frog-like design. Personality Tsuyu is a straight forward and quite laid-back girl who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called by her given name. She has also been proven to be very observant, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku and All Might's Quirks. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tsuyu is first seen at her desk, along side the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shouta Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. When Tsuyu takes part in the 50 meter dash, she races against Tenya IIda, who finishes before her due to his Engine Quirk. She then finishes the race in 5.58 seconds. Battle Trial Arc After the first battle trial when All Might says that Tenya IIda was the best, Tsuyu questions why as both Izuku and Ochako won the match. Her question is explained by Momo Yaoyorozu. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc During the bus trip to Ultimate Space and Jams, Tsuyu tells Izuku that his Quirk reminds her of All Might's Quirk. Izuku tries to explain, but Eijirou tells her that Izuku's Quirk injures him while All Might's does not. Tsuyu comments that Katsuki is always fuming and won't be popular as a result, causing him to tell her that he will. After No. 13's speech ends, the villains show up. Tsuyu prepares to evacuate with her class, but they are suddenly warped to various areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams by Black Mist.Tsuyu ends up being warped to the flood zone along with Izuku and Minoru. As Izuku is about to be attacked by the fish like villain when Tsuyu intervenes by kicking the villain in the face. She then wraps her tongue around Izuku, dragging him and Minoru to the surface. She then releases Izuku from her tongue and puts him onto the boat, along with Minoru. Izuku thanks her for saving him. After Minoru says that the villains wouldn't be able to kill All Might, Tsuyu says they must have otherwise they wouldn't go thorugh all the trouble just to be beaten. She then wonders if they will be able to hold their own until All Might arrvies and also whether he will be all right. Tsuyu deduces that the villains must have collected information on the U.S.J and gathered villains who would have advantages in the U.S.J, which Izuku agrees. After the three students discuss their Quirks, a villains cuts the boat they are on in half, Tsuyu comments on the insane power. When Minoru begins to despair, Tsuyu asks him if he really came to Yuuei to become a Hero. Izuku then uses his Delaware Smash on the surface of the water. Tsuyu takes Minoru and grabs Izuku with her tongue. After the villains are trapped by Minoru's Quirk due to the water converging the villains and his sticky substance together, Tsuyu escapes the flood zone with Izuku and Minoru, telling them that they did a great job. Tsuyu then asks what they should do next, reminding them that Shouta is at the central plaza holding off the large group of villains. She, along with Izuku and Minoru head to the central plaza where they are shocked to see Shouta badly beaten by Noumu. When the villains decide to retreat, Minoru hugs Tsuyu, but she pushes Minoru back, finding it to be unnerving. Shigaraki suddenly attacks and touches Tsuyu's face in order to disintegrate her, but his Quirk is nullified by Shouta, preventing him from doing so. Izuku tries to save Tsuyu, but his attempt is blocked by Noumu. When Noumu grabs Izuku's arm, Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Shigaraki and wraps her tongue around Izuku. All Might then appears, which grabs Tsuyu's attention. Tsuyu is then rescued from Shigaraki's clutches along with Izuku and Minoru. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Tsuyu is seen with her class. Sports Festival Arc Tsuyu is seen walking out to the event with her class. During the Obstacle Race, Tsuyu manages to avoid Shouto's ice and proceeds onwards to the Fall where she begins walking on the tightrope. She eventually manages to finish the Obstacle Race, placing 13th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Tsuyu teams up with Mezou and Minoru for the Human Cavalry Battle. When the event begins, Tsuyu is on Mezou's back hiding behind his tentacles and uses her tongue to try and grab Izuku and Tetsutetsu's headbands, nearly succeeding but ultimately fails to do so. Tsuyu states that she expected no less from Izuku. Tsuyu along with her teammates are electrocuted by Denki's electricity, stunning them. Shouto then freezes Mezou's legs, stopping him in his tracks. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Tsuyu and her team fail to qualify for the final event. Tsuyu states that it sucks to lose but congratulates Mina for qualifying. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Tsuyu and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, as Tsuyu and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. After seeing Tooru cheering, Tsuyu says that she actually likes cheer leading. During the recreational events, Tsuyu is seen cheer leading. Before the fight between Ochako and Katsuki begins, Tsuyu comments that this will be the match that will be the most upsetting. After Shouto defeats Izuku, Tsuyu along with Ochako, Tenya and Minoru go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Tsuyu is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Tsuyu along with her class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Tsuyu is in class. After her homeroom teacher Shouta arrives in class, Tsuyu comments on his injuries having healed. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Tsuyu writes down and presents to her classmates her Hero name, noting that it is a Hero name she chose in elementary school. Tsuyu reveals her Hero name to be Froppy, The Heroine Who Kicks Off The Rainy Season, causing Midnight to comment on the name's friendly feel and instructs Tsuyu's classmates to use her name as a model. Tsuyu presenting her Hero name changes the mood of the class. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Tsuyu is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that she wants to train at. Minoru states that he wants his work place to be with Mount Lady, causing Tsuyu to think that he is having unclean thoughts, to which Minoru denies this accusation. On the day of the work place training, Tsuyu is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the work place of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training ends and Tsuyu returns to Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Tsuyu is in the girls' locker room and changes into her school uniform.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Tsuyu sits in the lunch room at a table with Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, Tooru and Ochako where they discuss what they exercise test will be. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Tsuyu is paired with Fumikage and they must face Ectoplasm in their test exercise. Fumikage, Tsuyu and Ectoplasm arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In one of the city,'s buildings, Ectoplasm explains the 30 minute test; Fumikage and Tsuyu must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. Tsuyu tells Fumikage that Ectoplasm must be ambushing their designated exit. The test begins; Ectoplasm multiplies and creates four clones of himself that surround Fumikage and Tsuyu. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor which it does. Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her long tongue and throws him onto the next floor as well. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 The fight between Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm continues with Fumikage being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Ectoplasm's clones. Suddenly, one of Ectoplasm's clones appear before Fumikage. However, Tsuyu smacks it away with her tongue. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to make it past Ectoplasm's clones and reach the vicinity of the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm is waiting. Ectoplasm compliments the duo for outrunning his clones, but asks them if they can deal with his next attack. Ectoplasm uses Forced Internment Giant Bites, a move that creates a giant clone of himself. Fumikage and Tsuyu are unable to escape and the giant clone munches them which traps Fumikage and Tsuyu in its ectoplasm. Unable to do anything, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to escape as it is now the only way they can obtain victory. Dark Shadow proceeds to the escape gate but Ectoplasm kicks Dark Shadow away. Tsuyu comes up with a plan and decides to regurgitate something, telling Fumikage to not look so that Ectoplasm does not notice them. Dark Shadow struggles against Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow to collect the item Tsuyu has; Dark Shadow collects the item and goes back to fight Ectoplasm. Dark Shadow attacks Ectoplasm with its claw while Ectoplasm blocks it with his kick. However, Ectoplasm's leg is chained by a handcuff; Tsuyu explains that she regurgitated a handcuff since her stomach can store and eject objects and gave it to Dark Shadow so that it could handcuff Ectoplasm with its claw. As a result of Ectoplasm being handcuffed by Fumikage and Tsuyu's last desperate team strategy, they pass the practical exam.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Quirk and Abilities Frog-Form: Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as hopping long distances. jumping, sticking to walls, extending her tongue to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting/washing her stomach and secreting toxic sticky liquid (which is a bit sharp on the tongue). Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Tsuyu respects Izuku for his heroic actions as well as his victory against Katsuki. During the Rescue Trial Arc, she was receptive of Izuku's plan to subdue the swimming villains, showing not only respect, but also trust. Tsuyu went to see how Izuku was doing after his battle with Shouto. Minoru Mineta She is often seen with Mineta, however she constantly hits him when he does perverted things or talks inappropriately to others. Tsuyu most often hits Minoru with her tongue. Mina Ashido The two girls are friends, as they are often seen talking to each other. Tsuyu congratulated Mina for making it to the tournament even though she was angry about her own failure. Trivia * Tsuyu is student no.3 in Class 1-A. * Tsuyu ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Tsuyu ranked 6th. * Tsuyu's name "蛙" means "frog". * Tsuyu's name "梅雨" means "Japan's rainy and humid climate", which is the climate during the toad's egg-laying season. * Tsuyu likes rain. * Tsuyu favorite food is jelly. * Tsuyu was originally more downbeat and had less frog-like legs before her final design. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A